charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid Phillips
Sid Phillips is the main antagonist of the 1995 Disney/Pixar animated feature film Toy Story and a cameo character in Toy Story 3. He is the only known person who knows toys are alive. Background Personality Sid is a young, bratty and somewhat disturbed 11-year-old skate punk with metal braces, whose idea of fun is terrorizing his little sister, Hannah, by taking her toys away and using them for scary experiments like switching out heads or performing operations on them. He also destroys toys in many ways (exploding, burning, or in his "mad doctor" plays). Though despite this, he may have a lighter side, hinted in his dreams about ponies. After his toys turned on him, he vowed never to hurt a toy again. Aside from this, Sid remained mostly the same (especially his love of heavy metal) and eventually became a garbage man. Sid is not a true villain, being that he didn't realize that the toys are really alive when breaking them, but since this movie is in the point of view of toys, he can be considered an antagonist. Appearances ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, Sid is Andy's sociopathic 11-year-old neighbor (until Andy moved near the end of the film). Sid was introduced in the beginning of the film as a toy terrorizer when he exploded a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his toy-chewing dog, Scud, by his side, which prompts Bo Peep to say to the toys, "The sooner we move, the better!". Andy's toys were surprised to see him back at his old habits so soon, assuming he got kicked out of summer camp early this year. Later that day, when Andy and his family went to Pizza Planet for dinner, Sid was also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game caught his attention. After grabbing a Alien, Buzz Lightyear was put in view after Buzz catches the sight of the crane game believing it to be a spaceship as he still doesn't know that he is a toy. He then went after him, getting not only Buzz, but Woody hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the aliens wouldn't let him). After skating back home, with his new toys in his backpack, he was immediately greeted by Scud, whom he gave the alien to. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie Doll, he snatched the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulled out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double bypass brain transplant." After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opened up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to their mother. Sid threw the mutant toy onto the ground and ran after her, claiming that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to search for a way out but found the door locked and unable to escape. Trying to find another way out, he then discovered that Sid had taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations, much to Woody's horror and Woody believes that he and Buzz are gonna die. The next morning, Sid tortured Buzz by spinning him on a drill bit (seen in a deleted scene), and then took Woody and threw him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opened up the window shade to let the sun in. He then took out a magnifying glass and focused the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead, until Sid's mom informed him his Pop-Tarts are ready. After Woody discovers that the Mutant Toys are friendly when they reattached Buzz's severed arm back in place, Sid returned to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intended to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he was to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milk crate). However, when he stepped on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chose to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he was forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hit, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight as Woody tells Buzz the joy of being a toy, which allows Buzz to gain the spirit of being a toy. While trying to escape, Sid woke up and took Buzz outside to blow him up. Woody and all of the mutant toys planned a way to extract revenge on Sid and help Buzz before Sid destroyed him with the rocket. The toys all appeared out of nowhere and approached Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody then told Sid to take care of his toys, because they would know if he did not, they'll find out. After seeing Woody come to life in front of his face, Sid screamed and retreated back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then took pleasure in scaring her brother even more with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was as Sid runs upstairs, believing that one of Hannah's dolls is gonna come to life. Sid's rocket was ultimately utilized by Woody during the move to Andy's new house to help RC, whose batteries had been depleted, back into the moving truck as Woody and Buzz both went skyrocketing, during which Buzz freed himself from the rocket by opening his wings to tear off the tapes that bounded him to the rocket (as for the rocket, it climbed up for a few feet higher before exploding into smithereens). ''Toy Story 2'' Sid does not appear in Toy Story 2 but he is mentioned by Buzz when he, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Rex and Mr. Potato Head went to rescue Woody when he was stolen by Al McWhiggin. ''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' Sid made guest appearances in issues 3 and 4 of the Monsters, Inc. comic book mini-series, Laugh Factory, as the main antagonist, though his name is never actually given (as the monsters do not bother learning it from him). At the beginning of the third issue, "Toy Worry", he ducks into Boo's bedroom to hide from Sulley and Mike when they're pursuing him. We learn from Sulley and Mike that Sid has been using the monsters' door-traveling technology to break into kids' rooms and steal their toys. After, Sid escapes with Boo's Jessie doll, Boo follows him into Monsters, Inc. to help Mike and Sulley capture him. Upon being caught and brought to the CDA, Sid states that he has been stealing the toys in an attempt to "save" the kids from suffering the same traumatic incident he did, but the monsters do not believe him. They have Sid thrown back to his home through Hannah's door. In the next issue's story, Sid breaks back into Monstropolis and helps Randall and Mr. Waternoose escape from prison. They offer to give him the plans for their door-traveling technology (which Sid plans to get rich off of in his world) in exchange for him helping them get revenge on Sulley and Mike. They manage to capture the heroes along with Celia and Boo (the latter of whom stowed away with Sulley as he was coming back from his last visit with her), but the girls manage to escape back into the human world with Sid and the two villainous monsters pursuing them. Eventually, Celia and Boo manage to find another closet door back to Monstropolis, where they lead Sid, Randall, and Waternoose into captivity by the CDA At the end, Sid is again sent back home, with the monsters hoping that he has had enough of them now. ''Toy Story 3'' 10 years after Woody has been rescued from Al and Stinky Pete, Sid (now grown up) made a cameo appearance in Toy Story 3 '' working on a garbage truck as he comes to pick up the trash from Andy's house (including Andy's toys who were also in a bag and mistakenly got put outside by Mrs. Davis, whom Woody hurries out to rescue without being seen). Sid is mostly heard scatting to music and is identified by having the same skull T-shirt that he wore as a kid, along with a yellow vest, goggles, a goatee, and a big set of headphones. He is seen again near the end of the film, after the toys escape from the incinerator at the Tri-County Landfill and hitch a ride on his garbage truck to get home. During his brief re-encounter with him earlier, Woody apparently did not recognize him as being Sid as he was more concerned about saving the others. Lee Unkrich the director of Toy Story 3 confirmed that the garbage man is, in fact, Sid. Erik von Detten reprised his role as Sid again for the film as an adult, like the way John Morris did as Andy. Gallery Trivia * Sid is mentioned in ''Toy Story 2 during the journey to find Woody. * According to the Toy Story: Animated Storybook, Hamm somehow knows that Sid's last name is Phillips. It is likely that Woody told him. * Buford Van Stomm from the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb]] has a very similar shirt to Sid's. Also, his T-shirt is identical to that of Jimbo Jones from The Simpsons. * In a 2016 interview with some of the key animators of "Toy Story", they stated that their primary influence for the character Sid was actually one of the animator's long time childhood friend, Ryan Newbert * Sid also appeared in a Toy Story Treat short Woody's Nightmares. In one of the two nightmares that Woody had, Sid was laughing evilly as he had swapped the heads of Woody and Buzz Lightyear (the similar way he had replaced the Janie Doll's head with the Pterodactyl's). * It is said that Sid Phillips is inspired by a former Pixar employee who has been known to disassemble toys and use the parts to build strange creations. * Sid and Al McWhiggin are the only main antagonists of the Toy Story trilogy to be human beings, as Stinky Pete and Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, the main antagonists of Toy Story's first two sequels Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 were toys. * Sid's ranked #26 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. * Written on Sid's Back Pack is; "Julie Mcbarfle has cooties". Art Director; Ralph Eggleston claims that is name after; Julie MacDonald, an Editorial and Camera Manager, who kept asking him to put her name somewhere, in; Toy Story? * During production, Sid was nicknamed "Little Jack Nicholson". This might explain why Sid's house has the same rug pattern as the Overlook Hotel from The Shining, in which Nicholson starred. * In''Monsters, Inc., Claws Ward runs out the door of a kids room on the scare floor. He states that the kid almost touched him. As he runs out, the "Kill'n Paul Bunyan and his Blue Ox of Doom" poster from Sid's room can be seen on the wall of the room. * It is unknown how he recovers from his toys-spring-to-life trauma which may have probably cause him to suffer from pediophobia (meaning a fear of dolls/toys). He possibly forgets about it or simply dismisses as his own hyperactive imagination--in other words, he overcame his fears as he got older. ** It is likely that he reforms for the better, as his appearance is somewhat neater and is more hygienic, as his teeth are clean and even, in contrast to the first movie. The way he happily bangs trash bins and his garbage truck, as well as scatting to his heavy metal music, shows that he seems to enjoy his job. * Erik Von Detten reprised his role as Sid in ''Toy Story 3. The fact that he is now older than he was when he did the first Toy Story movie had no effect on the character of Sid since he had also grown up. However, his dialogue was just scatting and didn't really have any lines. * Sid's currently the only known human in the ''Toy Story ''franchise who knows toys are alive. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Humans Category:Torturers Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:True Neutral characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Anarchists Category:Kids Category:Bullies Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Characters who wear Braces Category:Black Hair Category:1990s Characters Category:1995 Characters Debuts